Prometo no hablarte de amor
by Gitana-urbana
Summary: Lo único que ella quería en ese momento era olvidar todo inclusive su nombre, su apellido y lo que representaba. Sin poder creer la treta que le había hecho su padre, en su desesperación pensó en un plan observando a los posibles candidatos siendo la única forma en la que podía romper su compromiso, con un completo extraño.


**Hola y bienvenidos a este loco fic que se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo pero que por diversos factores no lo pude publicar y ahora me lo encontré revisando las cosas de mi PC y me dije, porque no lo público ahora, no sería eso divertido… Pues no… no sé. ¡Que rayos, hagámoslo!**

 **Clasificación T+. Apto para mayores de 16 años, contiene escenas que algo fuertes.**

 **Una parte de mi inspiración para este fic fue la canción de Panda, Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo, por si quieren escucharla.**

 _ **Resumen:** Lo único que ella quería en ese momento era olvidar todo inclusive su nombre, su apellido y lo que representaba. Sin poder creer la treta que le había hecho su padre, en su desesperación pensó en un plan observando a los posibles candidatos siendo la única forma en la que podía romper su compromiso, con un completo extraño._

 **Por poco se me olvida poner esto:**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la trama que hago sin fines de lucro.**

 **Aclarado los aspectos Legales les dejo con este como dije arriba, loco fic. ;-)**

 **Prometo no hablarte de amor.**

La música fluía a todo volumen, el olor a tabaco rodeaba a los cuerpos que apretados uno contra el otro bailando en esa rítmica danza en aquella discoteca las luces tenues ocultaban perfectamente los rostros de aquellos que se entregaban a la noche, las bebidas se deslizaban con gran facilidad por el bar, la música estridente hacía imposible escuchar cualquier pensamiento y lo único que ella quería en ese momento era olvidar todo inclusive su nombre, su apellido y lo que representaba.

—Como pudo hacerme esto, que sea mi padre no le da ningún derecho a hacerme esto —murmuraba una bella chica de largos cabellos oscuros que llegaban a su espalda baja mientras tomaba de golpe su bebida —Camarero, deme otra.

—Señorita creo que ya tomó bastante, debería irse a casa

—Yo le diré cuando sea suficiente, deme otra—dijo mientras arreglaba sus lentes —si es por el dinero humh—dijo de forma juguetona mientras sacaba una cartera de su pecho —No se preocupe tengo lo suficiente para pagar, es más tengo suficiente dinero para comprar todo este lugar —estallo en risas sintiendo los efectos del alcohol.

Algo abochornado el cantinero respondió—Lo siento señorita pero las políticas del establecimiento me prohíben servir a una dama en su estado y sin acompañante.

— ¿Qué es esto? acaso tengo cinco años, soy mayor de edad no pueden prohibirme beber.

—Déjala que tome esta ronda más amigo—secundo una tercera voz sentada a su lado —ella está conmigo. El cantinero resignado y algo molesto sirvió otra copa más.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda —respondió mordazmente cruzando miradas con su acompañante, él observo la boca de su compañera mientras se tomaba de su propia botella detallando cada curva de su compañera.

—De nada —fue su escueta respuesta relamiendo sus labios, el sabor del whisky nunca supo mejor —No pareces ser de por acá, dime preciosa de dónde vienes— dijo con media sonrisa.

—Pues te diré amigo que ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Todo un misterio, eh! -Exclamo para volver a beber de su botella

Se mantuvieron en silencio un tiempo más con el ruido de fondo hasta que el sonido de un celular los sacó de su trance, el muchacho miro el identificador e irritado boto su celular al suelo desarmándolo en el proceso —Estúpido viejo— pronuncio las palabras con un claro desprecio en su voz.

La muchacha sorprendida recién tomo nota de su acompañante, era un joven más o menos de su edad, atractivo, alto, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y dos extrañas marcas en sus mejillas. Se formó una idea en su mente mientras apreciaba los músculos de sus brazos, sonrió de forma gatuna pensando que era el tipo de chico que su padre nunca aprobaría para ella. Un completo extraño.

—¿Problemas familiares?—pregunto tanteando el terreno y observando los rasgos de su acompañante pudo notar una pequeña insignia en forma de remolino en la solapa de su camisa, tan pequeña que podría pasar desapercibida sino prestabas atención –Lo sabía, que mierda piensan que somos, solo un objeto de intercambio- Exclamo furiosa.

Él la miro confundido, se dio cuenta que en un momento fugaz ella tenía los ojos de color rojos y al instante se convirtieron en negros, confundido parpadeo varias veces, seguro que el alcohol le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—Quién diría que una "dama" pudiera pronunciar tales palabras—se burló mientras agarraba el resto de su botella y se lo bebía de un golpe —Métete en tus asuntos princesa.

—Acaso peleaste con tu papi—se le hizo gracioso ver como aquel chico escupía su bebida. Bingo—Oh, créeme no eres el único que tiene problemas familiares—dijo con una ligera burla.

—Y lo dice la chica que hace solo instantes maldecía a su padre, créeme princesa no quieres meterte en mis asuntos —Dijo mientras dejaba un par de billetes en la barra.

Ella simplemente tomo tranquila su última copa de ron para luego dejar un billete en la barra, se dirigió tranquilamente al estacionamiento siguiendo al extraño no tan extraño que la acompaño, aun no acababa con su misión. Su padre lamentaría el día en que ofreció a su única hija en matrimonio solo para reforzar las alianzas de su clan.

Afuera las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer haciendo que apenas se escuchara el dialogo de las dos personas que ya se iban.

-Prometo no hablarte de amor.

-Si quieres prudencia... a nadie le diré.

* * *

Se despertó muy temprano en la mañana su cabello deshecho se pegaba a los contornos de su cara, las sábanas blancas cubriendo su cuerpo del frio de la mañana, el dolor de cabeza martilleaba sus sentidos; tanteo el taburete intentando hallar sus gafas pero pronto encontró un obstáculo, unos brazos fuertes rodeaban su cintura con pánico intento apartarse lo más rápido posible cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente. Como unas fuertes nauseas la asaltaron, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el baño de aquella habitación de hotel para después descargar toda su bilis en el inodoro.

Se observó en el espejo las ojeras en sus ojos, su cuerpo desnudo, los ligeros moretones en su cuello y espalda que daban testimonio que todo aquello que recordó no fue un sueño, en ese instante supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, dejo lo que quedaba de su inocencia en aquella habitación. Una ligera sonrisa surgió en sus labios mientras observaba al aun oscuro amanecer, había logrado su cometido… como siempre. Se vistió y aseo apresuradamente, no quería que aquel extraño la viera partir.

—Ya te vas —escucho una voz detrás de ella, aquel muchacho la veía desde la cama mientras agarraba un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y lo encendía.

—Es tarde, debo regresar a casa — decía mientras se arreglaba el cabello, logro oír una ligera risa de su acompañante

—Claro lo olvide, la niña buena debe llegar a casa antes de que sus padres se enteren —ella no le hizo caso mientras terminaba de vestirse y se dirigía a la puerta —por cierto no estuvo mal… para ser tu primera vez. Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, como pudo saber eso.

—Aunque me sorprende un poco, no pensé que a una chica como tú quisiera que su primera vez fuera así —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella sin ningún pudor por su desnudez —Por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre —Susurro en su oído, mientras una mano se posaba en la entrepierna de su acompañante subiendo peligrosamente hacia lo prohibido.

—No creo que necesites saberlo —aseguro rotundamente, sacando su mano de su camino antes de que llegara más lejos. Frustrado de su acometida miro sus ojos, aquellos pozos negros se mantenían distantes, estoicos pero también había tristeza en ellos, cuando le pregunto quién era y no respondió ocultaba algo y no se refería solamente a su nombre, había algo más lo podía sentir.

—Está bien señorita misteriosa —Ella le planto su nombre como un reto y a él no le gustaba perder, la encontraría —Al menos deja que sea un caballero y te lleve a casa —dijo mientras posaba sus labios en su cuello, queriendo dejar una marca. Su marca.

—Eso no será necesario, le repito no necesito de su ayuda más —Con un manotazo aparto la mano del chico de su entrepierna y se dirigió a la salida.

— ¿Más? —Alzo una ceja, después de sonreír astutamente — no necesitas ser tan formal querida, después de todo una segunda vez no estaría mal.

Cerro la puerta con especial fuerza, ese tipo era imposible.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Bolt Uzumaki –grito esto último esperando que la desconocida escuchara a través de la puerta.

A pocos pasos de ahí se encontraba una petrificada Sarada Uchiha, tratando de convencerse que ese nombre y apellido no pertenecían a su forzado prometido o que simplemente escucho mal o fue el eco de su mente tratando de jugarle una muy pesada broma. Sea como sea, corrió lo más rápido posible tomando un taxi para alejarse lo más rápido de ahí.

.

..

…

 **Posdata.- Si les gusto o no les gusto, dejen un review, me gustaría saber lo que piensan.**


End file.
